At Last
by Vikki3775
Summary: "Is this really happening?" Kurt asked with an excited smile. Rachel then looked up at Finn her loving gaze never wavering with his. "Yes. At last."
**What's up, peeps! I know, I know, I haven't updated for awhile, and Talking to the Moon is coming to a close...but I hope this makes up for it! Tell me what you think!**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

Oh, my God! That's wrong!" Brittany walked briskly towards Madison who was adjusting the white drapes and sighed, "Can we-can we just throw it up? All of it, so that it doesn't get dirty?"

The brunette coiled at her intense eyes, "I-I can try, but I'm not tall enough, and the dirt's kind of...everywhere." She awkwardly motioned towards the half-decorated illinois barn with tense shoulders. The blonde groaned and turned around.

"Gosh, you new kids no nothing about interior design!" She looked around at her friends. "Well then who can lift these drapes up, like a lot higher?"

"Finn," Everyone responded with ease. From the corner of the wooden farmhouse, Finn groaned and stopped hurling two stacks of hay and looked up, his face red with strain. "I'm kind of busy right now, with these two big stacks of hay you asked me to move?"

"Well, then stop doing that and help her with the drapes! Tina, I need you to finish Finn's job."

The asian girl gaped from beside her, "With all of that dirt?! I thought I was doing the centerpieces!"

"Sam!"

"I've got it." He saluted her as he rushed towards the unfinished stack of brown grass and started to tug at it with ease.

Walking towards the bride-to-be cautiously, Kurt carried his clipboard and said, "Um...you know I'm here to help, right Brittany? I'm not just here for the venue designs."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know, but you're the only one in this room that actually has taste."

"Hey!" Everyone else protested.

She continued, "And to make things worse, I just got a telegram from Martina Navratilova that she can't be our officiant for our wedding because she's never really done it before, and she doesn't know either of us."

"Look, Brit, you've got to trust me when I say that everything's fine."

She still shook her head stubbornly, "Something's still missing."

"Hey, how about I have Burt officiate!" She smiled at him hopefully before furrowing her eyebrows, "Who's…"

"Burt Hummel...the congressman….my father? Doesn't ring a bell at all, does it?" He sighed in exasperation when all she did was stare at him blankly. "Anyways, I've got that covered. Come on," He put a comforting arm around her, "Things will be fine, and before you know it, you'll be Mrs. Santana Lopez….or the other way around." He noticed her start to breathe erratically as she examined the room. He face palmed when she walked in the middle of the barn in a daze.

"You're right….I can't get married here."

With a relieved sigh, Kurt muttered, "Oh, thank god, she's finally reevaluating the scenery."

"I can't get married here, with the decorations like this!" She looked up at the roof of the barn.

"GOSH, EVERYTHING IS WRONG!"

* * *

Santana walks in front of the girls in the bridal shop, "Alright, bitches. Here's the game plan-"

Tina rose her hand from her seat, "Uh, is this going to take long? I'm meeting Mike later."

"Um...no you're not, Tina-Cohen-Conniving, I just talked to Puck. He and the guys are going to a strip club tonight."

Mercedes frowned, "Aren't they too youn-….you know what? I completely forgot who we were talking about here." The rest of the girls and Kurt laughed.

"Alright, alright. Back to the important stuff. Brit and I do _not_ want to see each other in our bridal dresses 'till the wedding. So we'll come out one at a time and ask you guys what you think."

Quinn responded unsurely, "Uh, are you sure that's gonna work, Santana? I mean, once you and Brittany got caught in one of the Macy's fitting rooms doing a lot more than trying on clothes." Everyone winced at the unnecessary information.

"Look, it's gonna work, okay? Brittany and I got it covered. We're not doing it with each other again until the wedding night."

"San says it rekindles the spark," the blonde added. After a moment of awkward silence, the Latina continued.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." As the couple went to their own individual fitting rooms everyone waited for them to come out. After about five dress try-ons, all orchestrated by Kurt, they each finally found a dress.

"Oh, Brittany you look so beautiful!" Mercedes cooed. She grinned cheekily and twirled around in it.

"I know, it's magical, right?"

Kurt nodded quickly and stood from his seat, checking his watch on his wrist, "Yeah, yeah, it's magical, okay? I have about an hour until I have to meet with your mother to discuss the music plans." As the blonde happily retreated back to her fitting room, Santana walked out of the one adjacent to her.

"The plans are simple. The glee club's gonna perform," she responded curtly, twirling once in a circle so the girls can murmur in awe at her dress choice, "I mean, that was the plan from the beginning, right? A selection by Brittany and yours truly, along with a few songs from whatever sad excuse of a glee club Berry and fetus face are leading."

Rachel gasped, "Hey!"

She shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Look, I didn't say you guys were terrible. The only straight I am is-"

"-straight up bitch," everyone responded. She smiled coyly.

"That's right." With that she turned around and walked back to her dressing room without another sound. The girls waited a while for them to finish getting dressed and after they bought the dress and left the building, they all went to Lima Bean to get some much needed coffee.

"So, I wanted to address some plan changes with you guys and since porcelain is off making out with hobbit or something, this gives me the perfect time to do so." She looked at the African American artist, "Mercedes, you are singing the during our wedding march, right?" She nodded. "Well, you'll be doing a duet with Artie because your voices blend well together with the song, "At Last".

"Ooh, by Etta James?! I love that song!" She gushed. The Latina nodded and reached for her cup before abruptly adding, "Oh, and Rachel, you and Finn are in charge of the seat set up. Just wanted to throw that in there." She took a sip of her beverage before grimacing at the bitter after taste.

Rachel was still caught off guard and gaped at her, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and elaborated, "You and Finn are practically the only ones who know all of the new kids by heart which means you'll be able to organize who sits with who."

"I still can't tell the twins apart," Brittany added.

"B-But, what about your family? And Brittany's?" The petite brunette asked.

"I'll tell you which family member stays away from who. You can scratch my abuela off of the list because she's not coming." A solemn expression passed her face.

"Um...okay?"

"Great!" Brittany squealed. Suddenly, she frowned with slumped shoulders. "Guys, I don't know if it's the fact that this coffee is lacking glitter or that Rachel's wearing sweaters again, but...I can't help but still feel as if something's missing."

"Everything's fine, Brittany," Tina reassured with a soft smile. "It just the wedding jitters, that's all."

The Latina pulled her fiancé closer to her side and smiled, "I mean, think about it, babe. As soon as the wedding's all over we'll have a nice, fast, intense-"

"Oh god, stop!" The girls protested.

"I was just gonna say reception!" Santana debated with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

Finn sighed and threw one of the doll size plastic chairs on the seating chart diagram placed on the choir room's grand piano before sitting on its bench. "Why do I feel like this job is revenge for calling Santana's Great Aunt Esmeralda a crazy lady for introducing glue to Santana to eat when she was five?"

From above him, Rachel was maneuvering her way around the big black instrument, aligning the seats in the neatest way possible. "I don't think this is punishment, Finn. Based upon the information you told me about Brittany's cousin Kathleen and her borderline kleptomania, what we're doing is helping more than hurting." She looked down at him incredulously, "I mean, what child at age eight would want to eat glue?"

He looked down at his lap and muttered, "Well maybe some people want to see how it tastes." At her giggling response his face turned red as he looked up at her. "Hey, you partake in a bet for Welch's gummies as a prize at eight years old and see if you'll be laughing then!" She reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Finn." He stood up and looked over their seating progress. "Well, at least we've got most of it done. Now all we have to do is organize the seats for our friends." Finn picked one up.

"Mr. Schue will sit next to Mrs. Schuster along with Burt, and my mom." He maneuvered the seats in the second row.

"Don't forget me and Kurt!" She smiled and moved her best friend's chair next to hers.

"And Quinn has to sit next to Puck, or we'll be hearing from her later." He placed her next to him. Finally, he picked up the last chair.

It was Finn's. And the only available space left on the whole diagram was next to Rachel's.

Rachel noticed his hesitance and simply guided his large hand with hers so it would settle next to the white seat. At their small contact they drew apart. Finn stared at her intensely.

"Rachel, you sure you're okay with us sitting next to eachother, I mean-"

"It's fine, Finn," she smiled, "it'll put us closer to both the new kids and our friends. Plus, I don't want to have struggle in order to see behind your tall frame." He laughed at this and grinned at her.

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad." Things were silent for a moment and both twenty year olds gazed deeply into each other's eyes until Finn cleared his throat.

"I think-I think we should show Santana the chart."

Looking down bashfully, the brunette pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah-yeah let's do that." And Finn left the room.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

"Oh my god, oh my god, Santana what are you doing here!" Brittany stopped her pacing and looked at her wife-to-be with wide eyes. "And you have your wedding dress on?! You know it's bad luck!" She started to pace again, "Oh god, what if I trip down the aisle, or Lord Tubbington swallows the rings! Oh god, I just took him to the vet to take out the gold chain I got him for his birthday-"

"Brit, Britney….it's okay." The Latina grinned amusedly at her frantic exclamation and walked slowly towards her. "Things will be fine, and you know why?" Her blue orbs stared questioningly into her brown ones.

"Why?" She whispered. Santana smiled and placed her hands gently on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Because I'm marrying you. And we're obviously two of the most hottest bride bitches ever to step foot in a wedding ceremony!" Brittany giggled and shook her head.

"Okay." As Santana leaned closer in hopes for a kiss, she stopped her. "But just because we see each other in our dresses doesn't mean I'll let you kiss me...yet." She nodded and hugged her. Suddenly, she gasped in her arms.

"What, Brittany?" She pulled away to look at her.

Brittany beamed, "I finally realized what was missing!" She stared at her with wide eyes and a grin.

"Oh really now?" She nodded eagerly.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what it is? Because you've been talking about this for days and it's kind of getting annoying, babe."

The former M.I.T student leaned in towards her lover as if there were other people in the room besides them.

"Well…."

* * *

"Hey, Tina." Stumbling up from her seat in front of the makeup counter, Tina looked up at Mike and smiled.

"H-Hi."

Mike chuckled, "Wow, I haven't heard you stutter since….four years ago." He walked further into the room and smiled.

"It's such a great morning, isn't it?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, um...Mike I called you in here because I wanted to ask you something."

He turned towards her in interest, "Oh really? What is it?"

She started shaking. "Take a seat, please." Frowning, he obeyed.

She let out a shaky breath, "Mike...not a day goes by that I don't think about you. And I thought being away from you all these years would help me forget the love that we have together, but...it's only made me love you more," he smiled at this.

Tina continued as she walked closer to him, "I want to spend every day of my life with you, and...I've forgotten half of the things I was going to say, so um…" She started to kneel and watched as the Asian boy's eyes started to widen slowly from his seat.

She pulled out a red box and opened it, presenting it to him. "Michael Robert Chang Jr…. _will you marry me?"_

* * *

"Gosh, Quinn. You act like it was such a big freaking deal! All I did was examine the presents."

The blonde rolled her green eyes, "You picked up all of them, shook them multiple times, and opened all of the envelopes."

Puck shrugged, "At least I licked them back together." Quinn face palmed.

"You really shouldn't have done that dude." Finn added as he and Rachel stood before the unlikely couple. "You know Santana's gonna hunt you down when she sees even a kilometer of paper torn."

Rachel grins and nods slowly, "I think Finn means a centimeter. You better have fun while it lasts, because as soon as they see what you did, they're turning straight to you."

He grinned slyly, "Oh, I will. In fact…" Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out a stack of laminated cards. "...I'm gonna start right now."

The brunette gaped at him, "Wha-are those fake I.D's?!" After a moment of all three of them just staring at her, she sighed defeatedly. "Oh, what the hey, hand them over." The air force pilot grinned and he passed them out.

"You guys aren't doing anything illegal, are you?" The alumni turned their attention to Burt and Carole, who decided to make their presence known. Puck shook his head vigorously.

"Nah, Burt. We were just exchanging...uno cards."

The older man chuckled, "It's okay guys. I won't tell if at least one of you is a designated driver."

"Hey!" Carole slightly hit her husband with a frown. "You actually condone this?!"

He shrugged, "It isn't like they haven't before." He then turned to his step son and his ex-girlfriend. "Oh yeah, Finn, Rachel? Kurt told me to come get you guys. Apparently there's an emergency with one of the bridesmaids that they need your help for." Both Finn and Rachel turned to looks at each other with furrowed brows.

"Okay…." They said in unison. Things were normal and calm as they walked to one of the dressing rooms but by the time they walked in the room, everything turned.

"Uh...hey guys what's going on?"

Rachel gasped and looked at the to-be-married couple. "Santana, Brittany! You guys aren't supposed to see each other until the weddin-"

"Oh, can it, Berry, we've got bigger things to discuss," the Latina interrupted. That's when they both noticed both Blaine and Kurt who stood next to them.

"Hey, guys...what's with the new tuxedos? You guys getting married too or something?" Finn and Rachel laughed at that before stopping when all they got were guilty looks from the gay couple.

Finn frowned, "Guys….?" Brittany finally broke the silence.

"I finally realized what this wedding is missing guys. We aren't having one marriage ceremony. We're having _three_."

And that's when they both got confused.

" _What?!"_ They screeched in unison.

* * *

Santana groaned, "Gosh, do we have to spell it out for you?" They still gaped at them. Rachel looked at her best friend.

"And you actually _agreed_ with this?!"

Kurt shrugged his tux clad shoulders, "It's worth a shot...I mean..Blaine and I were already once engaged, and we picked out our rings before we broke up. What do we have to lose?"

"What do you have to lose?" Finn looked at them exasperatedly. "Dude, you guys broke off the engagement for a reason, and I told you guys that getting engaged was a bad idea from the start."

Santana scoffed with a wave of her hand, "Oh please, green giant, we all said that when you and Berry tried to get hitched in an old Ohio courthouse, with no ceremony might I remind you." She suddenly smirked, "Speaking of reminders…" Both couples then stepped aside, revealing the exact tux and wedding dress they were supposed to wear in senior year.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Finn muttered. He looked down at the brunette standing beside him. "Please tell me you agree with me when I say that this is a crazy idea." The glee club co-teacher stared up at him with wide eyes when she bit her lip sheepishly.

"I mean….would it be such a bad idea?"

He turned towards her full on. "Rachel, we are talking _marriage_ here. Yes, the thing we had senior year was cute, but look at what we lead here." He motioned towards the two couples in front of them. "These four are planning on getting married right now and I think I just heard something about Tina proposing to Mike in the other room."

Rachel beamed, "Tina proposed to Mike?!"

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up," Blaine added from behind them. "He said no."

"Oh no…"

"Look…" Finn sighed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "Rachel, you can't possibly agree with this, _do you_?"

She gazed in his eyes. "Finn, the amount of time we've spent apart this year has made me realize something. I don't _ever_ want to stop being around you, or talking to you, o-or even bickering over the silliest things, like which music genre is best."

"Classic rock, obviously," he muttered. She grabbed his hands.

"Maybe this is what the universe was trying to tell us all along….ma-maybe all these months of us working together to bring the glee club back and planning this wedding was the universe's way of reuniting us somehow."

"I know that, but what about the risks?" He asked softly, soothing the back of her hands with his thumb. "I mean, both of us can admit that us almost planning a marriage during senior year was crazy, but this? This is ridiculous-"

"-So what?" She simply responded, shrugging. "I-I-I love you. And I don't ever want to live a life without you in it because... _you_ are my home Finn. _We are endgame."_ Tense silence filled the air as he obviously mulled his thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he grinned lopsidedly.

"So you're using my words again to get your point across?" Blushing under his playful gaze she bit her lip and looked up at him under her eyelashes.

"Did it work?" With teasing narrowed eyes he shook his head before chuckling slightly.

"What am I going to do with you Rachel Berry?"

She beamed when she saw the response she wanted in his eyes and slapped him playfully, "It'll Rachel Hudson soon, Mr." Turning towards the other two couples they grinned.

"Is this really happening?" Kurt asked with an excited smile. Rachel then looked up at Finn her loving gaze never wavering with his.

"Yes. At last."

* * *

As the music began, Mercedes and Artie smiled from the front as they started singing.

 _(Mercedes)_

 **At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song**

 _(Mercedes and Artie)_ **  
Oh yeah yeah  
At last**

 _(Artie)_ **  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you**

Everyone then stood as Brittany, Rachel and Kurt walked slowly down the aisle, to the complete surprise of everyone.

"What the…" Sam muttered.

"Oh, my god..." Tina gasped. As the three continued to walk slowly towards the altar murmurs of surprise fell upon the guests as the singers continued to sing.

 _(Artie and Mercedes)_

 **I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known**

That was when Blaine Santana and Finn decided to walk down together as everyone shared whispers among each other. But no one was able to match the astonished looks of Burt and Carole Hummel.

From the aisle Aitty's winked with a smirk

as the new kids gaped. From the side, the eyes of the Guys and Mr. Schue's stretched widened.

 _(Mercedes and Artie)_ **  
Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...**

Finally, all three couples settled in front of the guests their eyes only set upon each other.

 _(Mercedes and Artie_ **)**

 **At Last**

As the song ended, but walked up in front, motioning the guests to take a seat. As they did so, he took the operate its to lean towards his two sons. "Don't think I'm not surprised. I'm barely keeping it together to do this ceremony." Both boys grinned awkwardly at him.

"Wow...so um...I knew I was officiating one marriage; what you guys like to call Brittana, but I didn't think I was going to marry Brittana, Klaine _and_ Finchel." Everyone laughed and clapped.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, so let's get this show on the road. You know, during my lifetime, I was lucky enough to meet two loves of my life, but these six?" He motioned towards the three couples. "These six have already figured it out. That have already found the ones they want to spend the rest of their lives with. And I have to give it to Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany, because...it is so brave of them to come up here, and officiate something so important, regardless of what people think or what appears to be right and wrong. This is one moment that will last forever in history." Everyone clapped at this.

"Love and marriage is when two people say to one another, " _I love you because I love you, and I know this is going to be one heck of a ride, but I don't want to do it unless I can do it with you."_ He He gestured towards the couples who situated themselves and looked at their loved ones. "The vows."

Kurt started,"Blaine, I always lived in the shadows."

Santana frowned to herself, "And anyone who's ever come into my life has always tried to pull me out into the sun or turn me into something I'm not."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Finn, "I've been bullied, pushed around, and misunderstood."

Blaine stared into his lover's eyes, "I honestly thought I would never find real love."

Finn frowned at himself and looked down, "The world seemed so scary an-and confusing." He looked back up at her. "It was just too fast."

"It made me feel dumb just because my brain worked differently," Brittany exclaimed to Santana.

Kurt let out a breath and smiled. "And then you came along….. an-and even if someone had told me it wasn't going to work out, and that the end of all of our struggling and all of our work it would just end in heartache-"

"-I would've said _yes_ ," Rachel cried and smiled, tears falling down her face.

"A thousand times _yes_ ," Santana continued.

Finn gazed down at her, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb, "I would have suffered it all, just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying _you_."

Blaine sighed, his eyes getting watery, " _I am a work in progres_."

" _I am a work in progress,"_ Kurt repeated.

" _I am a work in progress,"_ the Latina sniffled.

" _I am a work in progress_ ," the blonde whispered.

" _I am a work in progress_ ," Rachel said.

" _I am a work in progress_ ," Finn choked out.

"You don't ask me to come out of the shadows," Kurt states, shrugging. "You help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun."

"It's time for all of us to walk into the sunshine together," Brittany continued, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"Forever," Rachel whispered. Finn grinned watery back.

"Is that something you want to do?" Blaine asked eagerly.

" _I do_ ," Kurt said.

" _I do_ ," Brittany choked.

Santana let out a relieved breath, " _I do_."

" _I do_ ," Rachel and Finn said softly in unison.

After the vows, each couple dug into their pockets for their rings. Reaching into his pocket, Finn pulled out Rachel's.

"Finn-"

"I know you deserve so much more, and I know this day was not expected at all, but...I still want you to have this," he slowly started to slide it on her ring finger. "A-And I know it's no great, bu-"

"-It doesn't matter," she interrupted softly smiling through her tears. "You are all I need."

Burt clapped his hands and smiled, trying to push back his tears, "And now by the power vested in me by the Internet," everyone laughed. "And the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you wife and wife, husband and husband, and husband and wife. You may kiss one another." Cheers then erupted into the quaint Illinois barn but all focus was stuck and the couples as they lip locked with each other.

Grabbing a rather surprised Kurt in his arms, Blaine crushed his lips against his, Kurt's leg tilting up like a princess would in a movie.

Santana took this chance to dip Brittany as they kissed, both of them giggling when they pulled apart.

But before Finn could even look at the brunette, she grabbed him by his tie and yanked him down, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. Everyone cheered for the couples and as they pulled apart and Finn blushed, gasping for air. Suddenly he got an idea.

Placing his fingers in his mouth he whistled, catching the attention of Puck.

"Hey, dude get me one of those glasses over there." Puck nodded and did as he was asked. Rachel frowned at him.

"Finn, wha-"

He grinned. "We can't have a wedding without smashing the glass, can you?" Giggling she shook her head before lacing her smaller hands on top of his larger ones that held the glassware.

He grinned, "One…."

"Two…."

"Three!" They slammed the glass on the ground, surprising all of the guests until they laughed and clapped when they realized what they did. From the corner of her eye, the petite brunette spotted Kurt, who was not at all subtly glaring back.

"Uh...Finn?" He sighed.

"Let me guess, Kurt's gonna kill us for smashing one of his glasses is he?"

"With the look he has he might." Cowering under his gaze they dashed down the aisle first as everyone clapped, Kurt's chasing them down with Blaine and Brittana hot on their heels.

* * *

Whistling to himself, Finn closed the door to the bathroom and made his way towards the reception before suddenly being yanked from the left by his suit jacket.

"Wha-" He looked at his mom and Burt who stood in front of him with crossed arms, Kurt blushing from aside them. He frowned.

"Yes….."

The older woman sighed and unfolded her hands, "Finn, honey, you're really going to sit here and act like what just happened _didn't_ just happen?!"

"Well, it's not like we expected it either." He protested. "Kurt and I got dragged into this by Brittany and Santana."

Burt sighed, "Did you at least want to get married? What did Rachel think?"

"We wanted to get married. Rachel's the one who persuaded me to do this in the first place," When he saw their pointed looks he elaborated. " _I love Rachel_ , mom. I didn't just marry her in the feeling of the moment, I actually want a life with her." ' _It's now or never,'_ he thought. "Did you know that I got accepted into Pace?"

His mom visibly perked, beaming, "You did Finn? When did you apply?"

"I sent my forms for a transfer a few months ago. I handed in the kids sectionals and regionals competition to the admissions committee and they liked my work. I'm going to New York this winter as soon as the glee club gets back up and running and Mr. Schue takes over."

Kurt smiled, "Why didn't you tell us this, Finn?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure this was something I wanted, and working with Rachel and getting married today only confirmed me wanting to move to New York." He grinned lopsidedly. "I was going to tell you guys, like in a week, but I guess there's no better time than today." Satisfied with his response, the couple turned towards Kurt who grinned sheepishly.

"You know I love Blaine, dad. And I know you rejected him when he asked for your blessing...he told me. But just like Finn said, I know what I want and I wanted to marry Blaine. And I guess this was the best time to do so."

Letting out a breath, the older woman sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Okay, fine. But please, don't make anymore big decisions, alright? I don't need any grandchildren early." Both boys laughed and hugged her. "I'm serious."

Burt nodded in agreement. "Okay, well...I guess you guys can go celebrate, huh? Just not too hard. You guys may be married but you're still under our responsibility. Designated drivers: both of you."

"Okay, okay, we will." Hugging both adults, they walked back into the dining part of the barn.

Kurt looked at Finn, "Well, I'm gonna go sit with Blaine." He clapped his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations, big brother."

He grinned and said, "You too, little bro." As he walked away, Finn's eyes immediately searched the crowded for his "soon to be" wife. He almost forgot that they still had to visit the courthouse for an actual marriage license. He finally spotted her near the wedding party's table, her eyes seeming to be searching for someone. Grinning, he started to walk towards her, giving a few "thank you's" to some of the people who congratulated him along the way. When he finally settled behind her, he just stood there, staring.

He memorized everything about her at that moment. Her beautiful white silky dress, her updo hairstyle, along with her pink heels. He marveled at her petite frame as she tip-toed slightly, in hopes that the increase in height would help her search better. She couldn't get even more adorable. Not wasting anymore time, he grabbed her by the waist and lifting her into the air, finding a barn exit to escape out of before she could scream.

Once he set her down she looked up at him and frowned before hiring him on the arm, "Finn! What the hell was that for! You nearly scared me to death!"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, "Awww, I'm sorry babe, I just wanted some alone time with you, that's all." Her eyes softened at this.

"Well, you could've just tapped me on the shoulder, you know. I was looking for you too."

"I know." Rachel then walked into his arms, wrapping hers around his torso. It didn't take long for him to reciprocate and hug her just as tightly. Lifting her head from his chest, she smiled.

"Hi," she whispered. He smiled back

"Hi."

"We got married today," she said bluntly.

Finn chucked, "I think that was pretty clear hours ago, babe." He suddenly tilted his head to the side. "And technically we haven't. We still have to go to the courthouse and get our marriage license, along with the ring I'm supposed to get you and you're supposed to get me-"

She groaned but grinned, "I know, I just wanted to say it once, okay? Just to make it seem realistic and romantic. But _you_ , Mr., just _had_ to get all technical."

He laughed at this and kissed her head, "Sorry, baby." After a moment of silence, he craned his neck so that his lips were towards her ear.

"You want to hear a secret?" He whispered. Rachel shivered under his breath.

"What?" She frowned.

"Someone and I'm not gonna name who, got accepted to Pace in New York. Rumor has it he's bunking up with a certain Broadway bursting brunette this winter." Finn grinned as he watched his wife gasp and cover her mouth with both hands.

"You're what?!"

"I'm going to New York! Didn't you get the hint, babe?" He laughed when she slapped his arm playfully.

"You're lying, Finn Hudson!"

"Oh I'm not, Rachel Berry Hudson!" He mimicked with the same enthusiasm.

Grinning she walked back towards him, "No."

He frowned, panic beginning to set in, "Wh-What?"

She shook her head, "No. Call me Rachel Hudson." The twenty year old groom let out a relieved sigh after she elaborated. Grinning dopily at her he grabbed her softly by the waist and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She grinned.

"Hmmm...not yet." Then she pressed her lips against his for a second before pulling back, teasing him, "Just wait until tonight in the bedroom..." She giggled against his lips when she felt his shoulders tense and a not-so-subtle hard-on press against her thigh.

Suddenly, he retracted from her and face palmed. "Gosh, we don't have a hotel room, or a honeymoon suite-"

"Finn, it's fine-"

"-And we didn't even pack! Who are we going to-" a chaste kiss on his lips stopped his sentence.

"Let's not worry about that, okay? I want at least a few minutes alone with my husband before Kurt or Santana send a search party for us," She whispered huskily against his lips.

"O-Okay." He stuttered out between their kisses.

And just like that the subject was dropped.

* * *

Using her fork, Tina played with the half-eaten eggplant parmesan on her plate as she stared helplessly at Kurt and Blaine dance the night away.

"Hey." She looked up and sighed, holding her tears back as Mike took a seat next to her.

"You don't need to say anythin-"

"I think I do."

"Why?" She looks up from her lap and turns to him. "You've said enough already."

He shook his head, "No I didn't. I just said-"

"-No," she finished bitterly.

"Look, Tina." The Asian boy faced her straight on. "I love you...just as much as you love me….b-but Tina, we're too young. I know that seeing our six friends get married may have triggered something in you, and I understand. But…" he took both of her hands in his and squeezed them softly, "...we have our whole lives ahead of us. And who knows where we'll be in a year?"

"But I want to with you," She defended.

"Th-There's a million guys out there…."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking out at the dance floor. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. " He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She sniffled.

He smiled at her sadly. "I would like to propose...that we go over there and dance our buts off!" She giggled at his excited expression as he talked about the thing he loved doing. "At least until Finn goes up there and ruins it." She smiled and nodded.

"Will do."

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe i'm saying this, but I actually missed your corruptive and highly disturbing make-out sessions." Gasping, both Finn and Rachel teared apart from each other, blush engulfed on their cheeks.

"Sue!" She simply smirked and crossed her arms.

"Sue, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't invited," Finn asked with a frown.

"Well, I was, but I just couldn't go a day without seeing my former cheerios make the absolute _worst_ decision they could ever make in their lives, so I was given entry when I got Santana's Abuela to come. And let me tell you, that lady is far worse than any Lopez I have ever laid my eyes on."

Rachel smiled. "Awww, you got Santana's grandmother to come?" The couple watched in amusement as she blushed slightly.

"I think that's what I just said, Lentil. I came out here to drag you guys back to the party. Kurt and Blaine noticed you missing and wanted you here before you do anything inappropriate or out of nowhere, like fornicate outside of an Illinois barn." She examined their disheveled appearance with a sigh. "Guess I was too late."

"Alright, alright we're going," Finn said, as he and Rachel fixed themselves up quickly. The giant grabbed her hand and walked in front of the principal.

"And no butt slapping or i'll literally let Santana loose on you!" She noticed a few stares from the people outside of the barn, and she barked out, "What?"

"There you guys are…" Kurt and Blaine approached them."I strongly suggest you sit down because you most definitely don't want to miss this."

As the two sat down, Finn said worriedly, "Wh-What's going on? Where's mom?"

" _This party's on fire!_ " Both couples snapped their heads to the stage where all of their moms stood, holding microphones.

"This is not happening…" Blaine muttered.

"What are they about to do?" Finn asked frantically.

"Something we'll regret inviting them for later." Kurt responded with wide eyes.

"We whipped up a little number for you!" Mrs. Lopez announced. Everyone cheered.

"Us, being the bride and groom's mothers decided to get this party jumpin!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed.

Santana scoffed as she and Brittany took a seat at their table. "More like get it sinking."

Carole turned towards the band and yelled, "Hit it!"

And let's just say the six teens were never the same again. Blaine stared with wide eyes, his mouth gaped open along with Finn's. Rachel, being the only one without a mom cheered, as Brittany warned her mom to be careful in her heels, Kurt with his hand on his mouth beside her. As for Santana, she was actually enjoying this.

"Get it, Mama!" she hooted and cheered along with the rest of the guests as they finished their rendition of "I'm so excited."

"Oh, my Gaga…" Kurt muttered.

Finn shook his head, his mouth gaping, "I'll never be able to get that out of my mind... _ever_." He turned to look at his wife who was still laughing. "And what's so funny? That was mortifying!"

"Your mother really knows how to get down." The brunette giggled.

"She shouldn't know who to _bend_ like that."

"Well, if she were able to haul your big gigantor ass out when you were a baby, she's practically able to do anything." He glared at the Latina.

Artie rolled up to the front of the stage as everyone quieted down. "Well...that was...a performance." Everyone laughed in response. He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, Mercedes and I are gonna continue this night with something you'll all enjoy. So get up off your feet and let loose y'all!"

As the beginning of Outkast's 'Hey, Ya!' blasted in the barn, Brittana immediately made themselves known on the dancefloor. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You want to dance, _husband_?" Kurt smiled up adoringly and grabbed his hand.

"Why, yes I would, _husband_." And as soon as they walked off to enjoy the fun, Rachel turned to look at him pleadingly.

"Can we just...wait this one out? I don't want to break your nose again, or anybody else's nose, and there are probably a lot better _slow_ songs that will come…" his voice drifted off as he stared deeper into her brown eyes.

He sighed, "I'm not gonna win this one, am I?" She smiled and stood up with him. She grasped his hand.

"No, I don't think so."

After about three hours of fun-filled dancing, heartfelt toasts and delicious food, the party concluded with one last song sang by Klaine and Brittana.

"We wanted to thank all of you for coming out tonight," Kurt announced before they sang. "I know the location was... _different_ and probably unexpected but it just means the most of us that you guys came to celebrate this momentous occasion with us."

"So, without further ado, couples, gather up your significant others and dance with us. This song is for you guys."

As the soft intro of Ruby and the Romantic's "Our Day Will Come" Finn turned towards Rachel and outstretched a hand.

"Care to have this last dance, Mrs. Hudson?" She giggled and grabbed his large one.

"I would love to, Mr. Hudson."

As all of the couples dance slowly around them, they stayed raptured in each other, like they have during the whole night. Finn, noticing her furrowed brows and glazed look, he asked, "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Do you really think we can do this? This Marriage thing?" She asks hesitantly.

"Is that a lacking of confidence I hear?" He teased. When she didn't smile back, Finn grew serious.

"You know, I think you were right. There's no way we can last." He shrugged. "I mean, we like our personal space too much, i'm in school, you're not, and we're both obviously underage." He didn't look down at her but looked straight ahead as they swayed to the music. He didn't need to look down at her to know she was processing this herself.

Her breath hitched as she said, "Oh my god, you right…"

"I mean, a normal couple would get married in their mid twenties, not when they just became qualified as an adult," he continued. Suddenly, he grinned lopsidedly at her, making eye contact with her finally. "But then again...when were we ever normal?" The brunette grinned and shook her head at his funny, yet true exclamation of what is their lives.

"I love you," he caressed her cheek. "And i'm pretty sure you love me, so..what do we have to lose?" With teary eyes, she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"I meant what I said during our vows. I would go through everything...the blackmail leading me join the glee club, the baby mama drama, losing nationals, _winning_ nationals, discharging from the army, everything….just for the chance of meeting _you_."

"Me too," Rachel choked out. "Though I don't think i'd ever sign up for the army, I think I get your point." He grinned.

"Good."

"Good." Leaning close to each other, they kiss, their liplock seeming to last a lifetime.

"I love you," Rachel whispered.

"And I love you more."

* * *

"Well, now that i've got all six of you here, I have one last gift for you all." Sue said as they all stood on the auditorium stage of the high school.

Kurt smiled softly "Sue, really, the lengths you gave to drag us to the a-altar and bring Santana's grandma was god good enough gift already-"

"Oh, shut it, Petunia. Speak for yourself, " Santana said quickly. The high school principal pulled three glistening gold colored envelopes out of her pocket, each one addressed with the names, "Lopierce," "Anderhummel," and "Hudson".

Inside your envelopes you will find your very own Honeymoon showcase showdown."

"Oh, but we already book a honeymoon," Kurt said.

"Oh, but I already cancelled your honeymoon," Sue mimicked back in the same tone.

Blaine gasped as he examined the tickets. "A weekend trip to Provincetown?! And we're staying in Andrew Sullivan's cabana house?! How?!"

"He owed me a favor," She simply said.

"A month-long all expenses paid trip to the Atlantic resort on paradise island in the Bahamas!" Brittany and Santana beamed and squealed, reaching out to hug Sue.

After seeing the two extravagant gifts their friends got, Finn and Rachel were in a rush to open theirs.

"Open it, open it, open it…" The petite diva muttered as he opened it.

"A two weekend stay at Niagara Fall's best honeymoon suite." They grinned at Sue, trying hard not to show their disappointment, as was Kurt and Blaine.

"See? Now you won't have to save up your coins and tuition money for it!" She patted Finn on the back.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Yeah, this is a great gift, Sue," Blaine agreed.

The blonde woman sighed, "Well, i'm gonna head off and control my school, maybe even push a dweeb on the way." She smiled. "Enjoy your gifts."

As she left, the couple's slowly made their way towards the exit of the auditorium.

After a moment of silence, Finn sighed, "Well...that was unusual."

"Unusual? Britts and I are going to the Bahamas!"

"Yeah, yeah, we got that…" Kurt muttered.

"Well, at least we get to see Niagra Falls like we wanted," Rachel told Finn. "Plus, I think it's best I stay away from my fathers for a while, since they're still sort of mad about our abrupt wedding."

"Well at least we brought them to court with us as our witnesses," Finn said, moving to hold her hand. "And didn't you promise them another wedding years later in the future?"

She sighed and swung their hands slightly, "It's the punishment for them missing the ceremony." The six of them exited the auditorium, entering the empty halls as they made their way out of the school.

Brittany suddenly gasped. "Hey guys, you know what we should do, like years later from now? We should totally get married together again!"

"No!"

"Never again."

"Sorry Brittany."

"Not happening."

"But I was right this time!" She added as they approached the school's front doors. "We'll renew our vows together, I know it-"

"Just let it go, babe."

* * *

 **Last Wednesday is what would've been a spectacular man's thirty fourth birthday. R.I.P Cory Monteith.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm almost done with the next chapter of Save money Live better, and I still have to finish Talking to the Moon. I've just been busy with finals and haven't had the time. I hope this make up for it though! Love you guys!**

 **~Vikki3775**


End file.
